


Antony

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Black Phoenix Alchemy Lab, Perfumes - Fandom, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Episode: s05e15 Summit, Gen, Perfume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Antony by BPAL:  The embodiment of Classic masculinity. A warrior’s scent: the green hills and grasses of the battlefields, the resinous incense from the prayers to his Gods, and a touch of the musky leather of his armor. Ambergris and frankincense with sage, and basil.</p><p>A double drabble about Daniel masquerading as the servant of a Goa'uld in Summit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antony

Daniel doesn’t know where the slave garb the Tok’ra gave him came from, but he certainly isn’t the first person to wear it. The leather collar and belt smell of incense, herbs, and something faintly metallic that Daniel can’t quite identify but suspects might be blood. He can’t help but wonder if the slave who wore these clothes before him died in them. Slaves who rise to the rank of lo’taur are prized but considered as expendable as other humans. That unknown slave may not be the last person to die in these clothes if Daniel can’t manage to hide his identity from Lord Yu. 

Daniel quickly discovers what has perfumed the leather he’s wearing. Lord Yu drinks a tea, popular among the Goa’uld and made from herbs that must be ground by hand. As Jarren, he is expected to spend two hours each morning preparing tea for the day. By the time Daniel is finished, the scent of the herbs has worked its way into his pores, his hair, along with the sweet incense Yu keeps burning in his bed chamber. It’s enough to bury the tang of blood that clings to the leather, enough to mask Daniel’s fear.


End file.
